Fixed limit
by kancchan
Summary: Są tacy sami.


Właścicielowi wąskich ust z minutę na minutę jest coraz ciężej zatuszować ciągle pogłębiający się uśmiech. Poprawia wyuczonym gestem czarne oprawki na nosie i z premedytacją kontynuuje zabawę ciężkim piórem, dbając o to, aby dźwięk rozprowadzał się jak najgłośniej. Rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenie na przedmiot swojego buntu, licząc po cichu na rewanż; jego twarz jest tak spokojna jak bezgwiezdne, atramentowe niebo nocą. Bezszelestnie przewraca kolejną stronę, wczytując się dokładnie w literki wydrukowane na ekonomicznym papierze. Raz po raz w zamyśleniu nieświadomie pociera ręką podbródek, tracąc całkowicie kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Okularnik nawet nie myśli, aby się poddać. Konsternacja jest znakomitą okazją na trening cierpliwości. Obserwuje go z narastającym zainteresowaniem, całkowicie niezauważony. Z trudem walczy z chichotem, który niekontrolowanie chce wyswobodzić się z jego gardła. Jego obiekt obserwacji wygląda jak dom bez mebli, który został dawno opuszczony przez mieszkańców i pozostawiony na pastwę kurzu i wszechogarniającego zapomnienia. Na jego twarzy nie znać żadnych uczuć, jest wyzbyty ze wszystkich emocji. Trzyma w dłoniach książkę, zapominając o otaczającym go wszechświecie.

Właściciel wszechstronnego opanowana zwraca w końcu na niego swoją uwagę, prostuje się i rzuca w jego stronę gromy. Już nie wygląda jak opuszczony dom, wygląda jak dom strachów, który może przysporzyć szarego zjadacza chleba o gęsią skórę. Okularnik nie czuje lęku, ani zaskoczenia; spojrzenie mola książkowego dostarcza mu jeszcze więcej rozrywki. Wykrzywia usta w szerokim uśmiechu, wracając do swojej „bajki".

Stal co chwile wymyka mu się z ręki i uderza brutalnie o drewnianą podłogę, wysyłając dobre samopoczucie osoby, z którą dzieli pokój daleko w świat. Nawet raz czy dwa, dla zabicia nudy, sam wypuszcza przedmiot z dłoni, wiedząc, że nie spotka się to z aprobatą ze strony współlokatora. Na drewnie widać kilka smug, ale dumny wychowanek ostatniej klasy gimnazjum Honyarara nie ma zamiaru tak łatwo dać za wygraną. Wciąż obraca przedmiot do pisania między palcami, zastanawiając się, kiedy kouhai wyrazi na głos swój sprzeciw. Spodziewa się, że to może jeszcze potrwać, kiedy nie trzeba odznaczać się naprawdę niebywałym oślim uporem, ale ma mnóstwo czasu i wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.

— Ups — wymyka mu się z ust, gdy pióro przeżywa dwa razy boleśniejsze spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z podłogą, potęgując jeszcze bardziej hałas. Przypomina mu to trochę odgłos piłki do kosza, zderzający się z płaską nawierzchnią boiska.

Zbawiony głośnym trzaskiem, świadczący o tym, że drugoklasista skończył swój romans z opasłym tomiskiem, spogląda przez ramię na jego podirytowaną personę. Zazwyczaj zerka z dozą zaciekawienia zarezerwowaną dla kogoś, kto widział w swoim życiu wystarczająco wiele, aby ulegać tylko powierzchownemu zainteresowaniu. W jego wypadku jest inaczej; sylwetka współlokatora nadal wzbudza w nim kontrowersję, jest naprawdę atrakcyjnym obiektem obserwacji.

Obserwuje bladego chłopca, wyglądając jakby pokonał dorosłość w zastraszającym tempie i wzdycha.

— Czyżbyś był znudzony?

Przestaje manifestować swoją obecność, unosząc sugestywnie brwi. Realista, który wie czego chce i jak ma osiągnąć swój cel nie powinien wzbudzać w nim tyle emocji.

Gdy na twarzy jego młodszego kolegi pojawia się rzadko spotykana ekspresja, nie może się nie roześmiać; kouhei zaciska mocno usta ze złości i marszczy brwi, nie mogąc już dużej bagatelizować obecności senpaia.

Okularnik opiera się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła i z rozbawieniem obserwuje, jak jego współlokator z niechęcią zakłada papcie i wstaje, przyciskając do piersi oprawioną w ozdobny papier książkę.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie — odzywa się po chwili z przekąsem, nie zaszczycając go nawet pojedynczym spojrzeniem.

Imayoshi Shouichi nigdy nawet nie podejrzewałby, że ktoś taki jak Hanamiya Makoto mógłby ulokować jakiekolwiek cieplejsze uczucia w literaturze, ba!, gdyby nie zobaczył na własne oczy tego, jak drugoklasista obchodzi z woluminami, nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że Makoto wyhodował sobie w stosunku do kogoś tak silne przywiązanie.

Hanamiya w jego oczach jest osobą, która bez jakiegokolwiek aktu sprzeciwu daje się zawładnąć swoimi ambicjom i w pogoni za ich osiągnięciem, zapomina o czerpaniu radości z życia. Imayoshi nigdy nie spotkał się z tym, aby Makoto kiedykolwiek poddał się wzruszeniom. Jest doskonałym materiałem na mordercę, potrafiącym zabijać z zimną krwią, maskuje wszystko chłodnym profesjonalizmem. Pod tym względem nie wyróżnia go nic specyficznego wśród tłumu dzieciaków, wychowanych w warunkach ciągłej rywalizacji z otoczeniem. Ma poczucie wyższości i władzy, jego wiara, że jest osobą ponad przeciętną jest tak paraliżująca, że Imayoshi czasem nie może uwierzyć na własne oczy, że Hanamiya zdobył najlepsze oceny bez wpajania potrzebnej wiedzy.

Ale prawda jest niezaprzeczalna, Hanamiya Makoto kocha książki; stare, wyblakłe, rozpadające się w rękach, nowe, świeżo wyciągnięte z drukarni — wszystkie, niezależnie od koloru okładki, czy nawet tematyki. Traktuje jej na równi z żywym organizmem, przejawiającym tendencje do przemijania. Pochłania je w tak przerażających ilościach, że Imayoshi jest czasem zmuszony do sprawdzenia, czy Makoto jeszcze dycha.

Shouichi czasem ma wrażenie, że Hanamiya podchodzi do książek z taką troską, z jaką nigdy nie wykrzesałby w stosunku do drugiego człowieka, dlatego nie może oderwać przymrużonych oczu od kouheia, który ostrożnie odkłada tom na półkę, z ledwością wciskając go pomiędzy swoje „przyjaciółki".

— Wyczuwasz jakąś anomalię? — pyta po chwili z udawaną uprzejmością, formując z wypełnionej niezgrabnym pismem kartki orgiami.

Imayoshi jest świadom swojego talentu; robi dokładnie to, czego ludzie nienawidzą, dlatego przejrzenia na wylot swojego współlokatora nie stanowi dla niego najmniejszej trudności. Hanamiya do swojej prywatnej biblioteczki podchodzi z pedantyczną dokładnością. Klucz jest jednak tak banalnie prosty, że Shouichi nie może się powstrzymać, aby nie namieszać. Wszystko układa według czasu wydania; czas dla Makoto ma szczególne znaczenie. Dzięki nie mu jest w stanie rozpracować przeciwnika i przyswoić sobie jego kondycje, układając najdokładniejszy plan, jak go złamać.

— Nie — zaprzecza cierpliwie Makoto, zwracając mitologię japońską na swoje pierwotne miejsce; robi to na przekór, z ledwością ukrywając swoją irytację. Nienawidzi, gdy Imayoshi dla zabawy zabiera jego rzeczy i przestawia je według swojego widzimisie. Ma wtedy uczucie, że jego przestrzeń osobista zostaje zaburzona. — Po prostu lubię sobie wyobrażać, jak twój uśmiech zmienia się w grymas bólu — dodaje po chwili, analizując układ zaproponowany przez senpaia. Musi zachować odpowiedni wzorzec zachowań.

Shouichi, w ramach odpowiedzi, prycha teatralnie pod nosem, podkreślając swoje niezadowolenie płynące z sadystycznej osobowości drugoklasisty.

— Oi, oi, czuję się zagrożony — upomina go po chwili, przypatrując się z uwagą jak Hanamiya z nietypową ostrożnością zabiera z półki zaatakowany starością tomik z wierszami, który rozsypuje się w oczach. — Jeszcze pomyślę, że masz chrapkę na rolę faceta w tym związku.

Na twarzy Makoto pojawia się rumieniec, który stara się zatuszować szybką ewakuacją z pomieszczania, aby nie dać senpaiowi satysfakcji.

Imayoshi w akompaniamencie głębokiego ziewnięcia, zatrzymuje dłuższe spojrzenia na drzwiach, które przed chwilą zamknęły się hukiem. Nie lubi, gdy Hanamiya wymiguje się od odpowiedzi, uciekając jak płonna dziewica z miejsca zbrodni. Wtedy prezentuje się jak zwykły, przeciętny człowiek, podlegający selekcji naturalnej.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz najmniejszych szans — przemawia do niezgrabnego żurawia, złożonego z kartki papieru. Niszczy go, niezadowolony z efektu swojego dzisiejszego treningu.

Kącik jego ust unoszą się delikatnie ku górze; zimny rozsądek, który przejmuje kontrolę nad Hanamiyą, nie jest w stanie unicestwić jego wszystkich uczuć.

Hanamiya marszczy brwi, ukradkowo spoglądając na gimnazjalistę, wygrzewającego się na parapecie w ostatnich promieniach słońca znikającego za horyzontem.

Zbliżające się lato, sprawia, że w Makoto odradza się irracjonalny lęk, którego nie potrafi zdiagnozować; ma niejasne wrażenie, że coś, co jeszcze miesiąc temu brał za pewną kartę, może przepaść. Nie ma bladego pojęcia co to jest, dlatego stara się to w sobie tłumić.

Wzdycha głęboko i rozciera kark. Czuje na nim przeszywające go na wskroś spojrzenie pary przymrużonych oczu, zerkających na niego znad kwadratowych oprawek.

Makoto zgrzyta zębami ze złości i jeszcze mocniej przyciska ołówek do kartki, starając się zapanować nad sennym organizmem. Nie jest w stanie zlokalizować przyczyny, ale często budzi się w środku nocy i nie potrafi zasnąć, skupiając na sobie badawcze spojrzenie współlokatora.

Odchyla się na krześle i zamyka powieki, szukając przyczyny swojego emocjonalnego kalectwa. Cichy chichot sprowadza go na ziemię, choć zazwyczaj nawet nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi. Nie rozumie, dlaczego jest odporny na opanowanie. Dawny Hanamiya Makoto, który egzystował w osackim gimnazjum jeszcze niespełna tydzień temu, zbyt zawładnięty swoimi myślami, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Prycha pod nosem jak rozjuszony kot i zerka na prywatny ból głowy, który chodzi za nim krok w krok od chwili dzwonka, sygnalizującego zbliżający się weekend.

— Nie masz żadnych dodatkowych zajęć?

Starał się zatuszować rozgoryczenie, ale opanowanie w obliczu zmęczenia nigdy nie było jego mocną stronę; nigdy nie cierpiał na brak podzielności uwagi, ale teraz nawet najdrobniejszy hałas jest w stanie sprawdzić, że jego skupienie diabli wzięli.

— Oi oi. — Imayoshi pozwala sobie na krótką przerwę, ale irytacja Makoto przebiera jedynie na sile. — To urocze, że się o mnie martwisz — mówi, odruchowo mrużąc jeszcze bardziej oczy — ale nie ma takiej potrzeby.

— Nie troszczę się o ciebie, baaaaka — zaprzecza szybko Hanamiya, wykrzywiając usta w psychodelicznym uśmiechu, który nie raz gościł na jego ustach.

— Zbieraj się — zarządza Imayoshi i z rasową pewnością siebie zeskakuje z parapetu.

Hanamiya unosi brew w geście zdziwienia i wpatruje się w Shouichiego w taki sposób, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Jutro mamy mecz — przypomina cierpliwie, uśmiechając się cierpko na widok Makoto, który jak zwykle jest odporny na entuzjazm innych. — To będzie szybkie i łatwe zwycięstwo — dodaje, wykrzywiając usta w okropnym uśmiechu.

Makoto nie ma żadnych wątpliwości; cięty i ironiczne poczucie humoru senpaia sprawia, że jego stabilny tryb życia rozsypuje się jak domek z kart.

Imayoshi opuszkami placów dotyka policzka emanującego chłodem i kształtuje na ustach delikatny uśmiech. Protest Hanamiyi jest do przewidzenia; odtrąca jego dłoń, nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką. W tym związku nie ma mowy o miłości. Kieruje nimi tylko nieznane pożądanie, chora tęsknota z ciepłem i bliskością drugiej osoby, których nigdy nie zaznali, obarczeni przez wyrafinowane wychowanie.

Imayoshi zgarnia do siebie metr siedemdziesiąt z kawałkiem i zamyka blade ciało w uścisku. Nie może określić czym pachnie skóra kouheia, ale zapach jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, niepowtarzalny. Mruży z zadowoleniem oczy i mamrocze coś nie zrozumiałego pod nosem, językiem nakreślając kolejną malinkę na szyi Nieukoronowego Króla. Makoto od zawsze kojarzy mu się z kawą i gorzką czekoladą.

Hanamiya profilaktycznie próbuje się wyrwać z stalowego uścisku kapitana, ale Shouichi nie daje mu najmniejszych szans. Przyciska szorstkie wargi do jego spierzchniętych, kradnąc pierwszy pocałunek tego dnia.

— Fixed limit — przypomina cierpko i popycha go niecierpliwie na łóżko. Kouhei nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, że kolejny raz z rzędu przegrał z kretesem.

Makoto opada bezwładnie na poły pościli i syczy głośno, czując jak sprężyny wbijają się boleśnie w kręgosłup; ma wrażenie, że ten dźwięk jest nienaturalnie głośny wśród gęstej ciszy, która ich wypełnia. Ale Shouichi zostaje niewzruszony. Pochyla się nad nim i znów łączy ich usta w zachłannym pocałunku, w którym nie ma szans na szybkie zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

— Gdzie podział się twój uśmieszek, Hanamiya? — pyta Shouichi wprost w jego rozchylone usta.

Pocałunki Imayoshiego są paskudne. Makoto uwielbia ich smak. Ostry, przesiąknięty wieloma niezdrowymi związkami. Przypominają ich związek. Niezdrowy jak nikotyna, uzależniający coraz bardziej, za każdym wdechem.

Hanamiya wplata swoje palce w czarne włosy i mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Wszystko związane z tym człowiekiem jest w kolorze śmierci. Ten odcień podrażnia każdy jego mięsień, każdy zmysł napięty jak struna. Lubi długie, skostniałe palce wędrujące po swoim ciele i nachalne pocałunki, które zostawiają na bladej skórze ślady po obecności, naznaczając granice swojego terytorium.

Imayoshi nie stara się być delikatny, ba!, obydwaj nie znają definicji tego słowa, dlatego Makoto nawet nie zaciska mocno powiek, gdy Shouichi bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wchodzi w niego brutalnie.

Hanamiya bierze głęboki oddech, z ledwością powstrzymując jęki. Już dawno przyrzekł, że one nigdy nie padną z jego ust. Nie sprzeciwia się, gdy Shouichi zaciska mocno zęby na jego wargach, gryząc je aż do krwi. Nie protestuje nawet wtedy, gdy dziesięć placów wbija się boleśnie w jego ramię, sprawiając, że łzy podchodzą mu do oczu. Nie ma wątpliwości, że „s" w imieniu Imayoshiego odnosi się do „sadyzmu", ale nie ma nic przeciwko. Już dawno zaakceptował rzeczywistość.

Pozbawione subtelności ruchy kapitana, zabierają wszystkie myśli Hanamiyi gdzieś daleko stąd. Nie może myśleć o niczym innym, skupiając się całkowicie na dotyku Imayoshiego, który zostawia na jego ciele krwawe piętno. Makoto czasem stara się porównać Shouichiego z postacią literacką, ale nigdy nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy; jest niezastąpiony.

— Myślisz, że można złamać kogoś kto się tego nie boi, Imayoshi?

Pyta za nim gryzie się w język, gdy senpai opada obok. Ma nadzieje, że Shouichi pod wpływem zmęczenia potraktuje jego słowa jak kolejny nieśmieszny dowcip, ale to, że okularnik wbija spojrzenie w plamę na suficie, przechodzi jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

— Pomyślimy.

Imayoshi zamyśla się na chwilę. Posiada naprawdę rzadki dar, nigdy nie zdradza tego, o czym tak naprawdę myśli. Makoto nawet nie próbuje go rozszyfrować. Wie, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Ani w wyrazie twarzy, ani w przymrużonych oczach kapitana nie zobaczy nic, co przykuje jego uwagi, dlatego nie może od tak potraktować go swoim sposobem myślenia. Nie obejmuje go żaden paragraf. Z każdej sytuacji potrafi wykaraskać się obronną ręką.

Czarne oczy Imayoshiego kierują się w jego stronę z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Pierwszy raz Makoto jest świadkiem tego, że Shouichi jest w stanie pokazać swoje emocje drugiej osobie. Przełyka głośno ślinę. Ma przed sobą potwora i nie ma zielonego pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek uda się go osłabić.

— Nie masz żadnych szans — zapewnia po chwili okularnik. Makoto nie ma żadnych wątpliwości; Imayoshi z łatwością rozgryzł jego intencje.

— Dlaczego? — pyta, akceptując zimny dreszcz, którym zostaje potraktowany jego kręgosłup. Sposób w jaki Shouichi wypowiada te cztery słowa sprawia, że Makoto brakuje tchu na oddech. Imayoshi, jeśli chodzi o grę umysłu, nie ma sobie równych. Opanował ją do perfekcji.

— Nie można złamać kogoś, kto nie boi się upadku — odpowiada, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia. — To tak jakbyś próbował zaatakować samego siebie, Hanamiya — wyjaśnia takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o jutrzejszej pogodzie.

Makoto komentuje to tylko z udawaną radością; uśmiecha się wymuszenie i w geście rekompensaty przyciska swoje wargi do warg senpaia, ale tak naprawdę chce odwrócić jego uwagę.

— Mam rozumieć, że idziemy na festiwal, tak? — pyta z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, chociaż Hanamiya nie ma wątpliwości, że już dawno zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Imayoshi jest osobą niekonwencjonalną. Nie robi nic według stałego wzorca zachowań. Jego przemyślane i sprecyzowane myśli nie są kwestią przypadku; są jak najbardziej przemyślane, dlatego Makoto musi przyznać mu niechętnie racje; najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie uda się go złamać.

Ale teraz nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości. Są tacy sami. Nie mogą stracić już nic więcej.


End file.
